Love at its Best
by iWriteStuffBro
Summary: My First Fanfic!  Santana meets a new girl named Brittany..and things grew big. Just read it!
1. First Day

*Beep beep beep*

"Oh my God..school already?" exclaimed Santana as she shut off her alarm.

It was 6:00 which means both of her parents were already gone to work. Santana groggily shuffled downstairs into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She didn't really have an awesome sleep last night due to the fact that she was extremely scared for her sophomore year, Last year, she had just went through the motions. Maybe this year will be more exciting since she will no longer be a lame freshman.

Santana reached into the cupboard and pulled out a box of muffins.

"This'll do for today"

After preparing the muffin batter, she placed it in the oven and checked the time. She had just enough time to shower and wake up the siblings. Raul and Noemi are their names and they are in middle school, 6th and 8th grade. Feisty little bitches, just like her. Smiling, Santana climbed back upstairs and bust into Noemi's room first.

"Aye, cula despierta! It's the first day of school!"

Noemi groaned and glared at Santana.

"To hell with school"

"Aw, Noemi come on. Get out of bed and go wake up the other monkey. I made muffins…"

With the mention of muffins, Noemi jumped out of bed and headed to Raul's bedroom as Santana walked to the bathroom, chuckling.

_What a fat ass _

After showering, Santana pulled on black skinnies, a red v-neck, and her favorite pair of chuck taylors. Very simple. As she began to gather her things for school she glanced at her phone. It was 7:05. Quinn would be there to pick her up any minute. Quinn was the closest thing that Santana had to a friend in the entire school of Mckinley High. Sighing, she sat at the table as her brother and sister devoured the muffins.

"Hey, Raul..Noemi..do you both have your backpacks? Pencils, pens, and paper?"

Noemi nodded and lifted up her backpack from under the table.

"Si..don't worry. Our bus comes at 7:45. We can get to the stop without dying, sis" She smirked.

"Ha, shut up Cula."

Santana's phone vibrated. Qinn had texted her.

_-I'm outside bitchhh. Get your ass outside, mofo_

"How charming." smiled Santana, "guys I gotta go. Have a great day at school..te quiero my little monkeys!"

And with that, Santana left the house and walked over to Quinn's green buggy.

"Hey Q, thanks for the loving text"

"You're most welcome..I knew you'd love it" laughed Quinn

"Oh yeah, totally. But anyways, let's get to our..lovely..school"

"HA! Lovely.. Alright, hop in. Let's kick this first day's ass!"

Santana laughed as she got in. She and Quinn had hung out a several times over the summer so there was nothing new and interesting to discuss. So, they drove on in silence until Quinn turned the radio on full blast. The voice of Wiz Khalifa streamed through the car, mid-verse

"..put the pedal once, make the floor shake. Suede inside, engines roaring. It's the big boy you know what I pay for it"

Santana threw her hands up, bobbing her head to the beat. This was a great song for the start of her day. Quinn smiled as she watched Santana sway in her seat.

"Get it S! Work baby, work!"

Santana grinned at her friend.

"Come on Quinny! Where you at?"

With one hand on the wheel, Quinn raised one hand and joined her friend for the popular chorus

"BLACK AND YELLOW! BLACK AND YELLOW! BLACK AND YELLOW! BLACK AND YELLOW!

Both girls then began to laugh, clearly pumped up as they pulled into the student parking lot of their high school. Quinn turned her car off, sighed, and leaned back in her seat while Santana looked out of the window, observing the other students.

"And so it begins.."

"Yup, so much first day ass to kick. Right Q?"

"Haha, got that right. So get the hell out of my car!"

"You're the nicest friend ever ..really..haha. But, okay let's do this.

The girls got out of the car and immediately spotted their old buddies from last year.

"Hey look, it's Sammy, Puck. Let's go over there S"

They walked over and said their hellos.

"Hey fuckers! How's it going?" said Santana "Are you ready to rumble?

Puck and Sam groaned. They weren't very big fans of the whole school thing. In fact, Puck was best known for skipping most of his classes and Sam was just a sports dude with a pretty face.

"Yeah whatever. Sam and I are already planning on what to do when we skip"

"Ai Dios mio..well, let's all be good today, okay?"

As the four of them began talking about their summer, trying to wait until the last possible moment to head to the assembly, a timid voice spoke.

"Um, excuse me.. But can any of you tell me how to get to the auditorium?"

They all turned to see who spoke and saw that the voice had come from a girl, tall and blonde. She was wearing a blue sweater, despite the weather, and jean shorts. Santana stared at her, taken aback as she stared into the blue eyes that were the mystery girl's. The girl quickly broke eye contact and nervously looked down at her white sneakers.

"I'm a new sophomore here and I really don't know where anything is.."

"Oh uh.." Santana stammered, "I can help you." Turning to her friends she said, "I can meet up with you all later"

"Sure thing S" Her friends nodded.

"I'm Brittany by the way," the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Santana. These are my friends, Quinn, Sam, and Puck.

Everyone grunted hello.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Brittany smiled.

"Well, let's get going.. Quinn save me a seat in homeroom"

As Santana and Brittany walked down the hall and turned the corner, Puck exhaled and turned towards Sam and Quinn.

"Damn she was fucking hot!"

"Cool your jets tiger. You're not getting any." Said Quinn, shutting down his hopes.

_A new girl. Maybe she can make this school year interesting _she thought.

As Santana walked with Brittany and later, sat with her during the boring assembly, she learned that she had moved to Santana's hometown (Lima,Ohio) from a military town in Texas called Fort Hood.

"So your parents are soldiers or something?"

"Eh,just my dad. We move a lot. Hopefully, we'll be here long enough so I can graduate before the military decides to move us again."

"Wow that sucks balls. Moving so much."

"It does..but I make the best of it. I meet new people and I try to impact as many people as I can."

After saying that, Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. Santana smiled back, instantly taken in by her intoxicating smile.

"That's cool then. I can't wait to see..um..your impacting..haha"

Brittany found Santana to be extremely pretty and couldn't stop looking at her. She wanted to get to know every little thing about this dark haired girl. She smiled to herself.

_There's something special about this girl.. _


	2. Cookies and Cigarettes

**Finally chapter 2! Yeah yeah...I took forever. Perdon! Pero...enjoy. (spanglish!)**

**Oh...I don't own glee.. duh.**

"Mom, I'm home!" Brittany yelled as she galloped through her front door.

"How was school? Did you make any friends? Did you find your classes alright? You want cookies? I made some.."

"Whoa whoa Mom. Slow down. Hm...lemme answer those questions. It was nice, yeah I kinda, yes except math class..and HECK YES!"

Brittany collapsed onto a stool at the kitchen counter and commenced to stuff her face with cookies.

"Mm oh my god mom. I love your cookies"

Brittany's mom chuckled at her daughter's love for chocolate chip cookies and asked,"Wait, what do you mean when you say 'yeah kinda' about making friends?"

Brittany shrugged. "Well, I met a girl named Santana this morning. She helped me find the auditorium and my first period, English. We have that class together. She seemed pretty cool.."

"Maybe you should invite her over sometime! Eh?" Her mom said excitedly. Brittany never was an expert at making friends.

"Haha, maybe..." Brittany shrugged absently. "Anyways, believe it or not, I have English homework! I have to write an essay about myself. Fun right?"

"Ooo yes..super duper! Get to work, Beanie. Your dad will be home soon."

Brittany smiled at the old nickname and attempted to grab a handful of cookies.

"No ma'am! You've had enough sugar" her mom scolded.

Brittany sighed, grabbed her backpack, and trudged upstairs, leaving her mom shaking her head and smiling. Once in her room, Brittany threw her backpack to the floor and hopped over the gigantic piles of randomness in her room towards her ipod. She grabbed it and turned around, viewing her 'pig sty' as her mom called it.

_Junk everywhere. Fuck yeah._

She liked to call her room an organized mess. She knows where everything is and that's all that matters. Walking over to her desk, Brittany shuffled through her songs on her ipod, searching for a perfect essay writing song. The result of her search was Kate Nash:

"This is my face...covered in freckles with the occasional spot and some veins.."

"Yesssssss. Kate's my girl" mumbled Brittany as she settled into her desk and began to write utter bullshit. Like a true student.

_I hope we don't have to read these outloud..this paper sucks ass_, Brittany laughed to herself. She didn't care. Her thoughts were on Santana. Brittany had found her extremely captivating. Maybe it was her eyes? They reminded her of pools of chocolate. Brittany never really thought about her sexuality...there was no need. She had never been with anyone in her entire life. Awkwardness doesn't attract people she figured. But Brittany didn't care. She rarely cared about anything. Life was one long, chillaxed road. However, Santana had sparked her interest.

_Hm maybe I'm gay..? Eh I don't give a damn. _

She wrote one final sentence in her essay -something about wanting to make a diference in the world- and threw her pen down. That'll do it. She was proud of her mediocrity.

As if she had been waiting, Brittany's mom yelled "Beanie, your Dad's home! Dinner time!"

"I'm not hungry mom!"

"See? Too many cookies!"

"I'll be okay!"

Another voice rang up the stairs, "I don't care if you're hungry or not Brittany. Get down here!"

Brittany sighed. Her Dad is kinda...uptight. Soldiers are that way she guessed. He was anyway. She huffed and soon was downstairs at the dinner table with her parents. It was awkwadly quiet as her parents sat, hovered over their plates. Sometimes Brittany wished that they had a dog or even another child just to spice things up.

"Er, so how was school?" Brittany's father broke the silence.

"It was good."

More silence.

"Hm. Good. I don't want any trouble this year."

He said that because last year, Brittany had some issues with bullying and low grades. She was just a type of person who sucked at school socially and academically.

"Okayyyy Dad. I already did my homework. No big deal."

He grunted and continued to eat. Brittany's mom looked at her daughter and shrugged. She always seemed to shut down when her husband was home. This was the Pierce way of life. Kinda dead.

"May I be excused?"

"Sure thing honey" her mom answered.

_Well that was a waste of time.. _Brittany thought as she walked back upstairs. In her room, she rummaged through her top dresser drawer. Finally she found what she was looking for: her cigarettes. Yes, she was a smoker and she really didn't know why. It was just something to do. She locked her door and opened her window. Luckily for her, there was a tree there that enabled her to climb to the roof with ease. She climbed up there and lit up. Lima, Ohio surely was town of nothingness. The streets were dead quiet. Pretty chill. Looking out at the absolutely flat town, Brittany thought once again about Santana. She just couldn't get her out of her brain!

_She was really nice when we talked.._

Brittany shook her head, remembering how she had lied about how she basically loves moving because she meets new people and stuff.

_Ha..impacting? I'm such a liar. Such a loser. A nobody._

Then...there were Santana's friends she had met in the hall. Quinn, Puck and Steve? She could't remeber the last guy's name..

_They seemed like a cool group. I'd never fit in, I bet. I saw the way they stared.._

Could she and Santana be friends?

_Or more? Wait..what the hell? That's a stupid thought! _

Frustrated, Brittany forced Santana out of her mind (she hoped) and she begin to softly sing to herself as she smoked.

"Went from cities to touch the suburbs

On the highway, but I'm barefoot

I need a map but not the destination

Need a compass but not a conversation.."

Two cigarettes later, Brittany made her way back into her room and stripped down to only her bra and panties. Sighing, she climbed into bed..

_I wonder if Santana smokes._

..and fell asleep

**A/N Done for now. Please review. How should I introduce other characters and shhhhtuff?**

**Oh and by the way..the songs I've used in this chapter were Mouthwah by Kate Nash and Wandering Limbs by Kimbra. Both amazing songs :))**

**And last chapter was Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa. Obviously.. Okay bye!**


End file.
